I Hate You, I Hate You, But Then I Love You
by itsnotaboutlove
Summary: When Scotty met his wife for the first time, he hated her.


When Scotty met his wife for the first time, he hated her .She was rude, angry and somewhat violent towards him, during their first meeting the day after their five-year mission kicked off. Lieutenant Hannah Kaufmann, a native of Germany, didn't like to be bothered with nonsense. In the field of science, Hannah liked to spend her time in the labs working on her experiments and helping Doctor McCoy on developing new vaccines and figuring out alien viruses.

So when she was forced by Commander Spock to attend the first crew meeting, it was safe to say that she was displeased with being pulled out of lab. It wasn't that she didn't like her Captain or the people she worked with. They were nice and very good at what they did for a living. She just wasn't there to waste time talking about missions, which she would never go on. Or about the list of rules that Admiral Pike enforced upon the young crew, in hopes that he would make it through this five year mission with his sanity in tact.

After Kirk dismissed them all, Hannah made her way down to the mess hall for a late lunch. That was the day she met her husband, hating him instantly on the spot. She was making her way to a table, when he walking right into her, knocking her tray of vegetable soup and a plate of sliced apples to the floor.

"You stupid idiot!" she screeched, shaking the splotches of soup off her uniform.

Scotty just looked at her, "Sorry Lass!" he winced, bending down to help clear the mess off the floor. "I didn't mean ta knock yer plate down!"

Hannah cursed in her native tongue, slamming the bowl and dish down onto the tray. They both stood up at the same time, "I hope to GOD I never have the misfortune of seeing YOU again in the next five years!" she hissed.

"Well… right back at yeh!" he snapped, shocked at how rude she was being.

Watching her storm away to the garbage disposal, Scotty shook his head in disgust and made his way over to the food line. "Unbelievable!"

…

The next time they crossed paths was six weeks later, in the middle of the residential corridor. It was late and Hannah was dragging herself back from the labs to her quarters, slightly giddy at the idea of taking a hot shower and drinking a nice tall glass of Schnapps before tumbling into her bed.

As she turned the corner, Hannah was knocked back onto her ass, while her PADD'S flew in every direction.

"Oh shite!" the Scottish brogue filled her ears. "I'm so sorry! I didn't se- oh, it's _you." _

Hannah looked up and cursed, moving from her ass to her knees to pull the PADD'S back into a pile. "Oh, it's _you!" _she mimicked, scrambling up to her feet, her PADD'S held tightly to her chest.

"Yer quite nasty, Lassie," Scotty shook his head, folding his arms across his chest. "Nevah have ah met a girlie as rude as yeh!"

"Never have I met someone who is _incapable _of walking without knocking people over!" she snapped. "What is your name, sir?"

Scotty snorted, "Why? Are yeh gonna complain to the Captain?" he asked.

Hannah rolled her eyes, "I should," she shot back. "No, I want to know your name so that I can avoid your area of the ship!"

"Montgomery Scott," he sneered. "Lieutenant Commander, that is."

"I think I like the name idiot better," she replied frostily. "Suits you well."

She then pushed past him and continued her trip down the hall, "Oi! What about you, Lass? Canne let yeh get away without knowing yer name!"

"Hannah Kaufmann," she replied, turning to look back at him. "_Lieutenant _Hannah Kaufmann."

Scotty watched as she rounded the corner and disappeared from his sight, all while shaking his head. "That girlie will be the death of me," he muttered, shaking his head.

….

The bickering and glaring continued for six months, as Hannah and Scotty bumped into each other all over the ship. On the first night that the crew had some down time, Hannah was invited by Nyota to attend poker night. Over the first month and a half in the black, Hannah and Nyota became fast friends, even though Hannah didn't plan on making any. It was a relief to have one friend to complain to, from work to bumping into rude Scotsmen in the halls.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding meh!" Scotty whined, as Nyota and Hannah walked into the rec room.

Leonard and Hikaru were in the middle of setting bottles of fancy liquor down on the table, when they glanced over at the women.

"What? Are you afraid of getting your ass kicked by two women?" Leonard snickered, as Scotty groaned.

"No," he snapped. "But that woman with Nyota is a evil creature!"

Hikaru snickered, "Hannah?" he asked. "There's no way that Hannah is evil! She's pleasant!"

Scotty snorted, "Pleasant? For the last six months ah've been trying to avoid her like a plague! She's got a stick up her arse for sure!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Kirk shouted, as he stepped into the room. "Shall we begin our night of debauchery?"

The night went in a blur, as drinks went around without pause. Scotty couldn't remember how he got back to his quarters, but when his alarm went off early the next morning, he found himself in bed. And he wasn't alone. Sitting up, he cursed at the dull ache in his head and took note of the clothes that scattered the floor of his room.

"What?" he winced, rubbing his head slowly; hoping to relieve the tension that was building up behind his eyes.

"Hmmmmm," the body next to him groaned, shifting under the thin white sheet.

Scotty blinked and watched as the body turned over in the bed, the deep brown hair moving away from the pale face it framed.

"Oh fuck me," he muttered, as he stared down at the bare body of Hannah Kaufmann.

Hannah slowly opened her eyes, blinking through her post-drunken haze. Turning her head slowly, Hannah let out a shriek and pulled the sheet up as she scrambled off the bed.

"Wh-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she screamed, using her hands to cover her self up.

"Um, ah was sleeping," he replied, as his eyes wandered her exposed flesh. "Ah didn't expect you to have so many freckles."

Hannah shrieked and dove for her clothes, snatching them up off the floor before running into the bathroom. When she reappeared, dressed in a wrinkled uniform with a major case of bed head, she shot him a withering glare that made his blood run cold.

"I can't believe they let this happen!" hissed. "If you mention this to anyone, I will find you in your little corner in engineering and kill you with your own tools!"

Before he could respond, Hannah was out the door and rushing back to her quarters, leaving him stunned into absolute silence.

…

After that night, things changed. Feeling bad about how the way the evening went, Scotty went down to the lab and sought Hannah out a few days later. When he stepped in to her working space, Hannah was ready to attack.

"Ah came down here to apologize!" he said, holding his hands up.

Hannah lowered the rock in her hand, "You did?" she asked, unsure if she could trust him.

He nodded, "Ah feel bad about what happened," he shrugged. "Ah want to make it up to yeh, if that's alright."

She blinked and Scotty continued, "Would yeh like to join me for dinner? Around 1900 hours in the common room?"

Hannah set the rock down on the table and slowly nodded, "That sounds…. reasonable."

"Good! See yeh then!" he said, before quickly rushing out of the lab.

At 1900 hours, Hannah found herself in the common room having dinner with Scotty. Over the next four hours, Hannah and Scotty managed to have their first civil conversation ever in the last six months onboard the ship. By he end of the week, during their first shore leave, they had their first date. After a month, Hannah and Scotty went from enemies to boyfriend and girlfriend

"I thought you two hated each other?" Nyota asked, as she and Hannah grabbed salads for lunch one day.

"Oh we do," Hannah nodded with a smile. "But he's not _so_ bad."

…..

As their third year in the black rolled around, Hannah Kaufmann became Hannah Scott; an act alone that shocked everyone who knew the relationship between Hannah and Scotty. After a series of fights, both public and private, breakups and makeups, Scotty puckered up the courage and asked for her hand in marriage. At first, Hannah said no and spent two weeks in her old quarters. But when a fainting spell on shift sent her to sickbay, Hannah found herself saying yes when Doctor McCoy announced that she was pregnant.

Six weeks after saying yes, Hannah and Scotty were married in the common room, amongst their friends as Jim conducted the ceremony.

"You two are so fucking insane," he shook his head, after they had their first kiss as husband and wife. "I can't imagine anyone else marrying either one of you."

There was a small reception afterwards, before Kirk pushed them out of the room, ordering them to take a week off to "celebrate" their nuptials. The first two days were spent with little talk and a lot of action, as Hannah and Scotty celebrated the fact that they made it to marriage and the impeding arrival of their child.

By the third night, Hannah and Scotty managed to find some clothes and snuggled on the sofa.

"A baby," Scotty shook his head, as his hand ran across her still flat tummy. "A wee lil' one."

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to let you knock me up," she shook her head, smirking as Scotty babbled against her body. "I don't think it can hear you, Scotty."

He looked up at her and grinned, "Hush Lass," he said. "Lil Scotty can hear me just fine. Right little one?"

Hannah giggled as he pressed a noisy kiss against her skin, before pulling him up to kiss him full on the mouth. "You drive me crazy," she shook her head. "But I do love you."

"And ah love yeh too, yeh pain in the arse," he chuckled. "How about we get some food in yeh? Yeh must be starving!"

…

"Oi! Ian Josiah and Mila Leigh, you better get yer behinds out of that shed!" Scotty yelled from the back door. "Yer Mum wants yeh both inside! NOW!"

"But Daddy!" Mila whined, as she bounded across the yard. "Ian lost mah toy!"

Scotty sighed, "What did yeh do now, son?" he said, while scooping the five year old up into his arms. "Mummy is going to be so upset now."

"I didn't mean to!" Ian whined, looking younger than his eight years. "Mila was in my way and the toy fell into your box of stuff!"

Mila began to whimper, "Daddyyyy! Mah toy!" she whined, as Scotty kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry, little one," he soothed. "Ah will find it tomorrow morning, while yer Mum takes yeh to school."

"Scotty! Do you have the kids?" Hannah shouted from inside the house. "If we want to make the movie on time, we better leave now! Jim and Leonard are already waiting for us with Joanna!"

Ian squealed and dashed into the house, leaving Scotty and Mila on the porch. "Ah guess he likes that idea," Scotty snorted, as Mila held onto him tightly. "What about you lassie? Yeh ready to see yer Uncle Leo and Uncle Jim?"

Mila nodded, her red curls bouncing. "Daddy, can I get popcorn?" she asked, as he carried her into the house.

"Of course yeh can get popcorn," he gasped. "What kind of _dadaidh _would I be, if I didn't let yeh get popcorn?"

"You know what happens when they have popcorn, Scotty," Hannah said, as they stepped into the living room. "Last time, Ian had the worst stomachache and I ended up staying up all night to watch him. All while I was eight months pregnant to be exact, while you slept peacefully in our bed."

Scotty grinned sheepishly, "How about some candy?" Scotty offered, looking at the five year old. "Sweets?"

Mila shook her head, "Popcorn! Popcorn!" she chanted, as Hannah grabbed her bag from the hook.

"Let's go my children," she opened the front door. "Don't want to be late!"

Setting Mila down on the ground, Scotty chuckled as she chased her brother out into the front yard. "Oh don't give me that pout, Hannah," he groaned, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Yeh know yeh want the popcorn too."

"Your spawn wants popcorn," she corrected him, while patting the small curve under her shirt. "Popcorn, candy AND a sugary drink."

"Ah don't think Doctor McCoy will be fine with that combination, love," he said, grabbing the keys off the table. "He's been yer doctor for almost eleven years now and knows what's best for yeh and for the baby."

Hannah pouted, "Scotty, do you know what happens when you deny me unhealthy sweets?" she asked.

Scotty paled, "Okay! Okay!" he huffed. "But yeh get a small drink this time!"

"Yes, Scotty," she leaned forward to kiss him. "Whatever you say."

"MUM! DAD!" Ian shouted by the car. "MOVIE!"

They snickered, stepping out onto the porch. "I guess we better get a move on," Hannah sighed, as he locked up. "Come on, little ones! Into the car you go!"

Scotty bounded down the front steps and into the driveway, just as Hannah climbed into the passenger seat of the car. "Are we ready to go?" he asked, once in the driver's seat.

"YES!" Mila and Ian shouted in unison, before breaking into a fit of giggles.

Glancing at his wife, Scotty chuckled and started the car. "Hold onto yer bums!" he warned, as he slowly backed out of the driveway and onto the street.

Once the car was out and onto the road, Hannah held her hand out and smiled when Scotty took it in his, bringing it up to his lips for a kiss. "What's wrong?" he asked, as Hannah smiled at him. "Yeh look _too _happy and it's freaking me out."

"I just love you," she sighed happily. "Very much."

"Ah love yeh, too," he said, squeezing her hand. "Even though yeh scar the shite outta me most of the time."

Hannah snorted, "Good," she nodded, turning to look at the road ahead of them. "That's the way it's supposed to be."

Before Scotty could fight that statement, Mila leaned forward in her seat and demanded the sudden attention from her Mother. As Hannah promised as Leonard if Joanna could spend the night afterwards, Scotty couldn't help but smile at how lucky he had been. Not only did he come to love and marry the woman who he once hated, but also managed to settle down and have the family he'd always hoped for at the ripe age of thirty-six.

"Daddy's going to sit next to me!" Mila smiled, as she pulled at her shoes. "Right Daddy?"

Scotty looked up into the rear view mirror and smiled, "Yeh bet your cute lil button nose that ah am!" he smiled, as she giggled. "We're almost there too!"

He chuckled as the kids babbled amongst one another, while Hannah jumped in at all the right moments, getting a giggle out of Mila or a groan out of Ian as she asked if he would sit by Joanna. As Scotty pulled into the parking lot of the theater, he couldn't help the grin that was plastered onto his face. While he may've hated his wife the day they met, he couldn't imagine his life without her.


End file.
